1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a water irrigation system. More particularly, the invention relates to a sensing unit that assesses climatological conditions in or near a zone to be irrigated and a computer system that uses the assessed climatological conditions and historical evapotranspiration data to assess an irrigation need of the zone to be irrigated. The computer system may control irrigation to at least meet the irrigation need of the zone to be irrigated.
2. Description of Related Art
Water irrigation systems are used in residential, agricultural, and commercial settings. Some water irrigation systems use historical and/or predictive climatological data (e.g., evapotranspiration data, precipitation data), restrictive data, and/or climatological conditions to adjust irrigation of a zone to be irrigated. Some water irrigation systems include local control and/or remote intelligence from a centralized data source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,660 to Morgenstern et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,904 to Vaello; U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,302 to Oliver; U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,671 to Oliver; U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,764 to Lobato; U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,340 to Mecham et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,563 to Hirsch; U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,285 to Addink et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,769 to Hetzel; and 5,208,855 to Marian; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0120393 to Bailey et al.; 2004/0011880 to Addink et al.; 2004/0015270 to Addink et al.; and 2003/0179102 to Barnes, all of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describe water irrigation systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,827 to Baer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,098 to Peek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,866 to Phillips et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,399 to Walsh et al., all of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describe devices for assessing one or more climatological conditions.